


Jack the Mum

by Flutist98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, Guns, M/M, Vagabond, fem!Jack, geoff/fem!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutist98/pseuds/Flutist98
Summary: How Jack mothers the crew (at least her form of mothering)





	Jack the Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I used to write a lot on Wattpad, but kinda fell out of that. I decided to start back up again, so bear with me, this is most likely awful. The characters are very oc, but I tried my best.

Jack didn’t mean to become the crew’s mom. She really didn’t. For years she’d been a lone wolf. Robbing small stores and becoming dust in the wind before the cops even arrived at the scene. It was her signature. They speculated that she had a partner that drove her, but it was all her. It was her life. Rob a store or two during the week and on the weekends attend the races and occasionally attend her piloting class. That was her dream job. To be able to fly a helicopter to safety. And she achieved it, just not by herself.

Geoff waltzed into her life and never left. The one time she decided to challenge herself and rob something bigger than a convenience store, and of course, it went to shit. With a bullet in her side, she limps down an alley and curls up next to a dumpster. She checks her clip and sighs. One bullet left, better make it count.

“You okay?”

Immediately the gun goes up, right into the face of the man that had somehow crouched over her without her noticing. He didn’t flinch at the fact a Beretta was a millimeter away from his face. Just glanced at it then down to her wound that was still sluggishly bleeding. The man’s eyes then drift to the entrance of the alley and harden at whatever he sees.

“Keep quiet, I’ll help you move. My car is just at the other end.”

Jack’s mind wasn’t processing stuff clearly anymore, the blood loss finally catching up with her. She does remember thinking to fuck it all and nod yes. Geoff would later claim it was love at first sight, Jack always calls bullshit but with the happiest smile on her face.

The first instance of Jack’s motherly instinct cropping up was two years into her and Geoff’s criminal partnership (and four months into their romantic relationship as Geoff likes to point out). They weren’t robbing, mugging, killing, or even training. They were out shopping. Legitimately shopping. They had just moved into a bigger and better apartment than their previous one and needed to get furniture and food. Geoff had walked a bit away from her to go admire a car that had recently parked near the market.

When Jack turned back to him to call him over, she spotted someone sneaking towards him. She starts approaching to hopefully intervene should Geoff need backup, but instead watches in fascination as what she can now see is a teen sneak up to Geoff and nick his wallet. Geoff makes no move to retrieve it, meaning that he hadn’t noticed. The kid turns to try to get away and that’s when she moves in. Her hand clamps down on the teen’s shoulder and he immediately freezes, breath turning rapid and panicked instantly.

“Shh, sweetie. I won’t hurt you.”

The kid’s muscles slightly relax, but not enough to make Jack satisfied. She turns him around to Geoff and taps on him to get his attention. He whips around and stares at them.

“Trouble?”

“Nope, just need to have a talk with him.”

The boy’s breathing picks up again and Jack swears he whimpers.

“Cars’ around the corner. Let’s go kid.”

“First, hand it back please sweetie.”

With a shaking hand, the boy holds up Geoff’s wallet. He accepts it with nothing more than wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. They start walking then, the kid not fighting at all. The minute they make it to the side alley they had stored the car in, Geoff slams the kid against the wall. His cry of fear makes Jack’s heartache.

“Listen here you little shit.”

“Geoff…”

Geoff turns to her and sees her face, and loosens his hold on the boy. She steps up and pulls the now-crying boy into her arms, rubbing his back.

“Geoff, honey. Could we?”

His hands drag down his face in exasperation before sighing and kissing her cheek.

“You get to house train him… What’s your name?”

“G-gavin.”

Once Gavin had gotten comfortable around them, they couldn’t get him to shut up. They knew everything about his past. His friends, bullies, how he made it to Los Santos, everything. His talents lied in that of hacking, thievery, and fucking talking. Which was good. He filled spots that Geoff and her needed, so they started growing their operation. Geoff loosened up and they became a little family. Jack and Geoff more often than not referring to Gavin as their son, and they were content with that.

~

Jack’s second encounter came as an unexpected event. Geoff and her had been having a lazy day, cuddling and watching movies. The door to the apartment slams open, but neither of them moves, as Gavin never failed to slam it when he got home.

What made them move though was the chilling fact that Gavin happened in front of them, covered in blood. Jack is immediately on her feet and checking him over for any injuries.

“Gav? What’s wrong, sweetie? Where are you hurt?”

“Not me. Um… I made a friend a few months ago?… He needs help.”

“YOU GO TO THE HOSPITAL THEN GAV!”

“We, um, can’t?”

“What did you do?”

“Not now Geoff. Gavin, sweetie, let’s go get your friend. I can patch him up.”

Gavin leads us to the parking garage and a car riddled with bullet holes draws their attention. The groaning coming from within is not subtle at all.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”

“Geoff. Not. Now.”

Gavin opens the door, and a curly haired lad practically falls out the door. With a lot of effort as the guy is practically unconscious, they pull him back up to the apartment and lay him on the couch.

“Gavin, grab the first aid kit, then go wash up. Geoff, can you grab some towels?”

The two split to complete the given tasks, and Jack starts playing with the hair of the boy as she checks his injuries. The lad groans, lifts his head, and blearily looks around.

“Fucking shit. Where the hell am I?! Fuck!”

“Gavin brought you to our apartment.”

He relaxes back into Jack’s touch, groaning in pain the whole time.

“Fucking great, Gav. Bring me to your fucking parent’s house. Good fucking job, idiot.”

“If you’re worried about us turning you in, it’s not happening as it would get ourselves arrested as well.”

“I fucking know who you are. I told the idiot I’d be fucking fine.”

“Bleeding out on our sofa is not something I’d say is fine.”

Gavin appears then with the aforementioned first aid kit.

“Mico, my boi!”

“Fucking told you I was fine Gav! This is just fucking embarrassing now.”

“They’ll help. They’ll only be mad about how it happened, but then get over it.”

“We’ll see about that Gavin,” Geoff grumbles as he walks back in with a pile of towels, “Now can I ask what the hell happened?”

“We may have…”

“Speak up!”

“WE SET OFF A GRENADE AND IT BLEW UP NEXT TO US!”

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET A GRENADE!?”

“It’s what I fucking do. GOD DAMN IT THAT HURTS! I get about anything that goes boom.”

“WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN?!”

“WHAT?! You said I needed to make some friends and I did!”

“Fuckin’-”

“Geoff, we’ll deal with this later, help me pull out this shrapnel. How have you not passed out?”

“Got a fucking high pain tolerance. Been shocked by a taser before.”

“Fucking Gavin, where’d you find this kid.”

“I’m older than Gavin actually.”

“Shut up. Gavin. Talk now.”

“Met at the range and got talking. Joined him a few times to test out the explosives he gets.”

“How do you get them?”

“GEOFF! SHRAPNEL!”

Twenty minutes later, Gavin’s friend, high on pain medication, is mumbling incoherently on the couch. Geoff pulls Jack onto his lap and buries his face in her shoulder blades.

“From the top Gavin. Name first”

“Michael. As I said, met at the shooting range, and started hanging out. Then he showed me his collection of stuff, and I thought he’d be cool to have on jobs. Kinda forgot about it though, cause we were having fun.”

“Gavin…”

“What?! I thought it would be good! He gets a steady stream of sticky bombs and grenades. He can even get a rocket launcher!”

Geoff sighs heavily into Jack’s back and nestles closer.

“Fucking hell. When he wakes up we’ll talk to him.”

~

Jeremy surprised them all. He just showed up at the penthouse one day asking for a job. Once they pulled Michael’s gun out of his face, they sat him down and talked. It turned out that he had been following the crew as long as possible. He had pieced together a pattern and had even found some of the crimes they had committed when they were all solo, even Gavin’s petty pickpockets.

They quickly learned that Jeremy had no sense of self-preservation. Ask him to run across a shootout? He’ll do it in a heartbeat. Ramp off some stairs. Not even a second thought about it. At first, it was harmless little things, but Jeremy couldn’t distinguish between jokes and actual requests.

After multiple broken bones, concussions, and internal bleeding incidents, Jack finally set the purple and orange-clad man down for a chat.

“Jeremy you can’t keep doing this.”

“But, but they asked me too.”

“Oh, sweetheart. They don’t mean half of those. They’re just jokes.”

The cowboy hat hits the table as Jeremy lays his head down.

“I just want them to like me.”

“Dear, They already like you. You don’t have to nearly kill yourself to get their affection.”

Jack pulls Jeremy to her and threads her fingers through the purple portion of his hair. The sit in silence for a bit as Jack lets Jeremy soak up that information.

“You all do such cool things, and I’m just there. I… I just want to be known, I guess.”

“Jeremy. You dress in purple and orange. The media calls you Rimmy Tim since you scream it all the time. Most of us don’t have that. I’m known as Ramsey’s second. That’s all. The only people that give us nicknames are the other gangs, and they are mostly just to mess with us. You have a brand. Hell, we don’t tell you about all the offers you receive from companies that want to merchandise you because that’s how you get caught, we aren’t like Saint’s Row, and there’s too fucking many. You’re almost as well known as the fucking Vagabond. You are Rimmy fucking Tim and we all love you.”

“Mum’s often right Lil J.”

Gavin, Michael, and Geoff walk in from waiting in the doorway. A cuddle puddle quickly forms and everyone snuggles in.

“We were just joking around J, we didn’t want you to actually do those things. Gav likes to ask hypothetical questions.”

“Yeah J, we didn’t want you to actually get hurt.”

“I guess I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to stress you guys out.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Jeremy. We should have intervened sooner.”

Someone shifts and suddenly the once sitting cuddle puddle is laying on the ground, all on top of Gavin. The other four break apart in laughter while Gavin flails and screeches.

~

The fourth time, Jack saw coming from a mile away. They knew it would happen eventually, but that still didn’t prepare them. With the crew working full time and becoming more infamous throughout the city, they knew they needed to call in more muscle. They had all the specialist they needed, but they significantly lacked in anyone that could bring the intimidation factor.

Geoff put out some feelers into the community, but so far they haven’t received a solid offer from anyone yet. As the number of days grew, the more anxious the crew became. Finally, Gavin presents the solution.

“I may know someone that could fill the position.”

Gavin had pulled Jack and Geoff into one of the conference rooms. He paces around the room as he talks, hands occasionally pulling at his hair. Jack intercepts him and sets him in a chair.

“Who, sweetheart?”

“You can’t hate me.”

“We have never hated you, Gav. Been annoyed or disappointed, but we still love you.”

Gavin takes a deep breath before seeming to steel himself against whatever he thinks their reaction will be.

“I can get us the Vagabond.”

Geoff’s reaction is immediate. More worried than angry pacing as the name registers with them.

“What do you mean Gavin? The Vagabond is a fucking nightmare. He only takes contracts, we need a full-time person, and there’s no way he’ll ever accept our offer. Plus, I heard he’s actually insane. That it’s just not an act,” Geoff turns and points a finger accusingly at Gavin, “How do you know him? What did you do?!”

“I didn’t do anything! Ryan is slightly insane, but aren’t we all!?! I said I can get him to join and I will! Have a little faith, Geoff!”

Geoff and Gavin start bickering back and forth, while Jack keeps Gavin seated in the chair by playing with his hair. She ponders over everything before something strikes her as odd.

“Gavin?” Both men quit down to listen as Jack speaks, “Is Ryan the Vagabond’s name?”

Gavin’s face instantly pales and he looks like he wants to throw up. Geoff starts on a whole new tirade of how he’s taking away Gavin’s computer because A: he should know better than to spy on the Vagabond and B: they’re all going to die because Gavin knows who the Vagabond is.

“HE’S MY BOYFRIEND, OKAY?!? THE VAGABOND AND I ARE FUCKING!”

The room quiets and you can hear a quiet “holy shit” from outside the door, followed by not so quiet shushing. Geoff plops heavily into his chair and is practically hyperventilating. Jack raises an eyebrow at his partner’s odd behavior.

“You’re terrified of the Vagabond, aren’t you? Big ol’ King Pin Ramsey is scared of a mercenary.”

Geoff tries to glare but just returns to his silent panic. Jack chuckles at his behavior.

“Gavin, sweetie, invite him over for dinner tonight.”

Geoff nearly has a heart attack.

-Time Skip-

The silence over the table is entirely awkward. Geoff has retreated somewhere in his mind, his parenting skills utterly shutting down, leaving it all to Jack. Figures.

“How long have you been together?”

“I met Ry about two years ago on that job out in Liberty City. He witnessed that deal go sour and helped me get out. We’ve kept in touch after that, then he said he was moving to Los Santos, so I, uh, offered my apartment to him, and yeah…”

Gavin’s nervous rambling slows when Ryan settles his hand over Gavin’s. The comforting gesture of a swiping thumb obvious to everyone at the table. Jack nudges Geoff, attempting to get him to do the whole, hurt him and I’ll hurt you speech, but he’s adamantly refusing. With a sigh, Jack pulls her gun out from under the table and points it at Ryan.

Surprisingly, he makes no move to react, even as Gavin squawks and complains beside him. Interested, Jack pulls out her second pistol, aiming them both at the mercenary. Again, no reaction.

“So this is your typical I’ll kill you thing. If Gavin ever comes home crying because of something you did, trust me when I say this. I will hunt you down, and I will kill you. It won’t be quick or painless.”

“Understood, Ma'am. I wouldn’t dream of hurting Gavin, and I respect your actions. You are wonderful parents.”

“Aw, Rye-bread. Don’t butter my parents up.”

“If I want a future with you, I have to show them I’m serious.”

Geoff promptly passes out.

~

They’re a unit. A family. It’s the characteristic that sets their crew apart from all the others. In-crew fighting is mainly about who’s turn it is to pick a movie or who’s been hogging one of the cars. It works for them and it makes them a cohesive force.

It’s also one of their weaknesses. All the other gangs of Los Santos knows that if you take one of the main boys, a she-devil in a chopper will appear and obliterate you. Kidnap the boy of gold and face Death himself. Steal any of them and you will regret the day you were born.

The crew spends nearly half of their resources on rescue missions as the other gangs just can’t get it through their heads that you don’t mess with the Fake AH Crew.

When Jack gets taken, the crew admittedly panics. Jack’s been taken before, but they can’t find her now. They’ve gone through all the gangs, swept every camera, drove everywhere, and they still can’t find her. Gavin can’t stop crying, Geoff’s gone silent and the rest are shells of the former personalities they were.

They keep searching and finally, a clue comes from a branch of their organization. A transport had been spotted going into a building near the airfield and the gang running it was unknown. The crew jumped into action, vengeance coursing through their bloodstreams.

Meanwhile, Jack is trying to talk some sense into the idiotic leader of this new gang. They’re new in town and thought they could easily take over by hitting the biggest crew. The punches don’t stop her from talking.

“I’m warning you now. Once they get here, you are going to regret it. Kiss everything you have goodbye.”

The enforcer looming over her simply laughs and aims a punch right fo her jaw. She hears the crack before she feels it, and spits out blood as best she can. Her ears are ringing now and stars are clouding her vision. The man pulls his hand back to get another strike in when an explosion rocks the building. The bewildered man stumbles back from Jack as she lets out a maniacal peal of laughter.

“I told you. I told you and you didn’t listen.”

The door breaks down and Jack watches as Ryan swoops and breaks the guy’s neck with no hesitation. Gavin divebombs Jack.

“MUM!”

The rest of them slowly trickle into the room and eventually, everyone is pulled into the group hug.

“Let’s go home, please.”


End file.
